


Playing Pretend

by Sp00py



Series: Broken Toys [1]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Kissing, Manipulation, Mono is Tired(tm), Necrophilia, No beta we die like mne, PWP, Violence, a bit - Freeform, children killing children, children raping children, just everything horrible, nosebleed is from ln2 comic episode 3, repeated rape, six and mono are both monsters, spoilers for ln2 ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp00py/pseuds/Sp00py
Summary: Mono remembers. Over and over and over. It's taken its toll on his soul.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono/Nosebleed (Little Nightmares)
Series: Broken Toys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173665
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Playing Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes u just want to watch the world burn

Six crumpled again, hands to her stomach, a pathetic whine escaping her lips. Mono could hear the growling from all the way across the room. Their eyes met.

Nosebleed was scribbling something on the wall, a note to any other children who might come this way. Warning them about the mannequins and the monsters. Telling them where safety was. It was sweet and noble. Mono wished he was like that.

Six moved first, but Mono was faster. His fingers wrapped around Nosebleed’s arm, yanking her away before Six could pounce. Six crashed into the wall, stunned.

Nosebleed yelled, in pain and in question at what was happening. Mono pulled her along with him, away from Six.

“We need to leave,” he whispered, swallowing at the blatant fear on Nosebleed’s face as Six growled. “Six -- she’s… there’s something wrong with her.”

“Shouldn’t we help--”

“No!” Mono yelled, startling both girls. He only had a few seconds before Six got her feet under her again. He dragged Nosebleed along until she figured out the pace, and ran out of the room. They slammed the door shut, then kept running, hand in hand. It made his heart flutter, just a bit.

The sound of Six shrieking his name echoed through the hospital. Mono couldn’t help but smile under his bag. Nosebleed was  _ his _ , this time.

They dodged mannequins and wild limbs, until they found safety in a small cell, mattress on the floor, questionable stains on it and smeared across the walls. Nosebleed swayed. She didn’t really do sudden, extreme exertion, for obvious reasons as blood dripped steadily from her nose.

Mono led her to the mattress, where she gratefully collapsed in a puddle of limbs. He dragged a chair in front of the door, then turned back to her. His gaze traced up the pale length of her legs, noting the tremor. Her thin chest rose and fell with stuttery breaths. She trusted him so much.

“What… what was that?” Nosebleed asked.

Mono schooled his expression into one of sadness and dismay, and pulled his bag off. “I’m sorry. I should have told you -- Six -- She’s not  _ normal _ . She… Sometimes she --” he burst into tears and flung himself at Nosebleed, horribly overwrought, but she seemed too confused still to notice. Her blood was smeared all over his cheek, now. “Sometimes she  _ eats _ people. She scares me, but I didn’t want her to -- I didn’t want her to eat you, too.”

Nosebleed immediately began petting his head and rubbing small circles on his back. That felt nice. “Shh, shh,” she said, immediately falling into that caretaker role that had gotten her into so much trouble from the start. “It’s okay. We’re safe, now, okay? You saved us.”

Mono sniffled, then nodded against her, only faking it a little this time. Stupid brain, childlike and moody, desperate for kind contact. “You’re so nice. I’m sorry we call you Nosebleed.”

“Aw, thanks -- wait,” she said, cutting herself off. “You call me Nosebleed?”

“Oh,” Mono said, pulling back. “Did you not find that out this time? It’s really hard to keep the loops all in order, these days.”

Nosebleed’s eyebrows furrowed even more in confusion. He liked how expressive she was, all big brown eyes and tiny, blood-ringed mouth tugged down into a severe frown. She wore her heart on her sleeves.

He smashed his mouth against hers, feeling the shift of her muscles, smothering the noise of surprise. Sometimes, it was fun to play the long game, but Six clearly wasn’t interested in that this round, so Mono had to move fast. Far too often, Six got to Nosebleed first, just as soon as they were getting close, snatching her away to be devoured. Mono suspected Six liked to wait until the most inconvenient time, as though to stake her claim on him and remind him of what happened to anyone who got too close.

She always seemed to hate Nosebleed in particular, which was why this was such a victory. Mono’s first kiss, stolen by Nosebleed once again.

Mono pulled back. Nosebleed’s face was flushed bright. They hadn’t established quite the relationship they had the first time they’d kissed, but Six was out there stalking the halls.

“I like you a lot,” he said quickly, a hand falling casually to her thigh as he leaned in close. She leaned back. “You’re nice, and you care so much, and your hair is pretty.”

“Th-thanks?” Nosebleed asked, trying to not at all subtly to move away.

Mono crawled forward, fingernails digging into her thigh, until she was prone and suddenly couldn’t put any more distance between them. His hand began to venture up underneath her gown.

“Mono?” she squeaked, hands curling up in front of her chest. He pressed a finger to his lips.

“Sh, we don’t want Six to find us.”

His hands caught at the waistband of her underwear. Suddenly, her hands were shoving her gown down over her groin.

“What are you doing!”

Mono yanked on her panties, trying to get them free despite her hands in the way. “We  _ never _ get to go very far before Six gets in the way,” he muttered. A ripping noise, and Mono almost fell back. He held up Nosebleed’s now torn underwear. They both stared at it, before he tucked it away into his pocket.

Now, Nosebleed was crying, not the sort of crying she did usually in the loops, but a quiet, barely there trickle of tears down her cheeks. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, voice trembling and weak.

Mono leaned down and kissed her again, fingers digging into her chin when she tried to pull away. His tongue slipped inside, licking at her mouth, tasting that fear that Six loved so much. There was no point in explaining. Nosebleed’s days were numbered the instant she took his hand and led them into vents.

She shoved at his shoulders, but though she was taller, Mono was heavier, healthier, and had the upper hand. He reached down between his legs, fumbling blindly at his buttons.

When Six had let him drop, all he’d had were the memories of Six, which were too painful to enjoy, and Nosebleed, and her chaste little kiss. And, as he grew older in that room of eyes and solitude, the memories of her lifting her gown so he could tend to her wounds, the memories of a hand heavy on his thigh as she leaned in for a second kiss, in later loops. Lonely and entirely alone, he’d imagined doing things to her he didn’t even quite know what, while trapped in the tower. Nosebleed had been safe. She’d cared. Six had ripped her throat out for that.

Sometimes, it got hard to separate which of those excited him more, and Mono had to consider if there was something severely, deeply wrong with himself. It had been a very long time since he’d been truly young and naïve.

Mono broke the kiss to look at what he was doing. He grabbed at her flying hands. Once her wrists were safely corralled in one hand, he could focus on pushing into Nosebleed’s unprepared body.

She arched her back with a sharp cry, and Mono followed, burrowing deeper as he caught her hip. For how many times he’d grown up, Mono wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing. Sex had never been priority when running for your life, or trapped in the signal tower. But he knew what felt good to do, so let his body lead the way.

He held Nosebleed’s wrists above her head, bracing himself on the disgusting mattress as he thrust, and she kicked and writhed (and that, Mono learned, felt very,  _ very _ good). He kissed wherever he could reach, tasting blood, tears, spit, sweat, all over her face and neck. He wanted to touch her hair, but knew the instant her hands were free, Nosebleed would begin fighting again.

“Rope,” he muttered as he rutted against her. He needed to bring rope, next time. And a gag, because she was screaming and begging for him to stop, and Six was absolutely going to hear that.

Nosebleed was so tight and dry, it was almost painful. Mono liked the way she felt around him, though, muscles squeezing and warm. It reminded him of her hugging him, right down to getting blood all over him.

Excitement built in his belly, until he was jerking even more roughly, more erratically into Nosebleed, who let out a high, keening wail as he came. Mono stilled, steadying his breathing, before he kissed her cheek and pulled out with a wet  _ slck. _

Mono sat back on his palms, limbs like jelly. Wow. That was so much better than his own hand.

Nosebleed curled up, sobbing. Her wrists had red marks around them that would probably bruise, if she lasted long enough for that.

A movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention, and Mono turned to regard Six, who was crawling out of the vent. He’d forgotten about that.

Her dark eyes surveyed the scene, taking in Mono’s dishevelment, Nosebleed’s distress. Her nose wrinkled, scenting the blood and sex in the air. Mono grabbed Nosebleed, ignoring her feeble protests as he dragged her over to him.

“She’s mine, Six,” he said, wrapping his arms and legs around Nosebleed.

Six gave him a look that said ‘really?’, before she lunged. Nosebleed shrieked, right in Mono’s ear, and found a second wind to try to climb over him away from her. Six grabbed her braids, yanking her back down. She landed heavily on Mono’s lap. Mono coughed on a yelp.

Mono shoved Six right in the face, knocking her over, his other arm protectively slung around Nosebleed’s waist. “Find someone else to eat!”

“Mine!” Six said, stamping her foot and pointing at Mono. Mono’s glare softened as a smile fought its way onto his face. No matter how often they’d done this, she was always so childish. He didn't even know if she remembered the other times, but ultimately it didn't matter. Six was such a simple person, and that was why Mono loved her. Even when she was trying to eat someone  _ he  _ wanted.

Nosebleed had her face buried in Mono’s neck, sniffling and bleeding all over him. Her butt was right on his crotch, sending all new frictions up his spine every time she shifted even just the tiniest bit.

Six licked her lips, fists clenching and unclenching, eyes locked onto Nosebleed’s back. Her stomach growled again.

Mono sighed, petting Nosebleed’s hair. He really  _ did  _ like her, but seeing Six hungry always hurt. It seemed so miserable.

Six perked up, as though reading the relaxation in his body. And she probably was. Even if her conscious mind didn't remember, they’d done this song and dance so much already, it was hard not to get to know someone as well as they knew each other.

“Just give me a minute, okay?” he asked Six. She licked her lips more noticeably in blatant excitement.

Nosebleed instantly tensed.

“Shhh, shhh,” Mono cooed as he pet her with one hand and adjusted her hip with another. Her entire body was locked up and trembling. He could feel it all the way inside, once he slipped back in. This time she was easier, swollen and hot, slicker with blood and cum.

Mono hadn’t expected such a different experience the second time, but it was. Nosebleed wasn’t fighting anymore, aside from the spasmodic clenching of her thighs and fingers. “Mono, please… please don’t let her -- please…” she whispered between watery hiccoughs.

“I won’t,” he murmured, kissing her neck and grinding her hips down onto him. “Don’t worry.”

That was when Six bit her.

Nosebleed jerked against Mono with a scream, sending lightning scrawling up his spine.

“Six,” he choked out, so quiet he doubted she heard him, especially with all the noise Nosebleed was making.

She dragged her nails down Nosebleed’s back, ripping the already ragged gown and leaving trails of blood droplets. Nosebleed lurched again. Mono dug his fingers bruisingly hard into her hips. He didn’t know if he wanted her to keep moving like that or to stop, because if she didn't, he’d be done far too soon.

Six solved that problem for Mono by sinking her teeth next into Nosebleed’s neck. Hot blood sprayed across Mono’s face as Nosebleed seized against him. He needed -- he needed a better angle.

Mono knocked Six aside and shoved Nosebleed onto the mattress again, knees hiked up over his own, one lifted higher as he angled her just right, following frantic instincts to fill her before she completely expired. She was struggling just to breathe as more blood spurted out with each failing heartbeat. Six crawled over and shouldered Mono until he moved a bit, making room for herself to eat.

A few more thrusts, and he spilled again into Nosebleed’s cooling body. He slumped bonelessly down onto her. Six continued to tear and feed, even while the blood coagulated and the body began to stiffen. Mono closed his eyes, pretending Nosebleed was still alive, just resting. Pretending this was normal and fine. Six curled up next to him, adding the warmth and life that Nosebleed was missing.

Eventually, though, Mono roused and removed himself from Nosebleed, grimacing at the crustiness left behind. He tucked himself away, cleaned up Six’s bloody face, and took her hand.

They had a tower to get to, and a tumble to take. And then to repeat it all over again.


End file.
